Bad Dreams And Coconut Drinks
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: No Summary.


Disclaimer; I don't own the X-Files.

And what does the title mean? I don't know! It just came to me and I thought it was cute.

XxXxX

It was dark. Unsure of the time he jerked awake, sweating and panting heavily. Damn these nightmares.  
It forced his stomach to churn and he jumped up, losing his previous meal.  
He just sat on the cool tile floor of the bathroom and leaned against the sink counter. He winced slightly at the burning feeling. Then made up his mind he had to make sure his partner was okay.  
Ah, hell. He knew it was a dream, but he had to know anyway.

XxXxX

As he stood in front of the door he hesitated and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Thinking better of himself. It was late. Did he really want to wake her at this late hour?  
He would be worried all night long. He had to. Besides… he'd woken her at much later hours before.  
But when he knocked he got no answer. It worried him even more.  
A few more minutes and he pulled out his phone. He closed his eyes, praying he'd get an answer.

"Hello?"

"Scully," He sighed in relief. "Umm… where are you?"

"Mulder, what's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing, nothing. I just… I-I didn't know… well… I didn't mean… I… ah, hell. I don't know. Just forget I called. It's late."

"No… really. What's wrong?"

"It's just that I…" He ran a hand back roughly through his hair with a sigh. "I was worried about you. It was just a stupid dream."

"Mulder, what are you doing right now?" She asked with just the slightest hint of hope that he wasn't busy. And he wasn't. not really.

XxXxX

He stood by the beach-river thingy. Whatever the hell you wanted to call it. It had sand. Whatever.  
The moon was out and it lit the ground with a bluish tent. It was a nice night. A little chilly, hence the blanket.  
He took a few silent steps up behind his partner.

"Guess you weren't busy," She commented.

"Scully…" He smiled, regardless if she could see it or not. She could hear it in his voice. "When am I ever busy?"

"Besides when we're on a case?"

"Yeah. Besides that."

"I don't know. Never I guess." He took a place next to her as she continued. "Whatever happened to getting a life?"

"I've got plenty of things to do." He touched her arm, noticing her shiver. "Cold?" He asked, unwrapping the blanket.

"No."

"Yes, it's cold."

"No. not if you're not warm too. And that blanket is too small."

"Un-uh," He said and then patted the spot in front of him. "Come here."

"What are you doing?"

"It'll work." After a few moments she finally gave in and moved in front of him and he pulled her back until her back was against his chest and then pulled the blanket up around then. "Told ya' so."

He slid his arms around her waist and she wondered if she should let him get away with it, but then deciding that she really didn't care anymore. She was too tired.  
He pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder and she knew she couldn't let him get away with that.

"How's your jaw?" She changed the subject.

"Better, but it's not every day you get hit in the face with a maniac wielding a shovel. I still have that taste in my mouth." He said dryly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought you with on that case. If I had known it would bring back memories of your Father I-"

"Mulder, don't. you didn't know and neither did I."

"But… that's why you're out here right?" There was silence. "Right?"

"Yeah." She gripped his forearm around her and felt the warmth of his skin and the soft hairs there. And she knew that smell. It was him and on the blanket. She could only describe it as Mulder smell. Not aftershave, but just him. More of a warm, clean male smell.

"I'm sorry," He whispered softly. "I always hurt the people that I love." There was silence then. Had he really let those words slip out?

"Mulder…" She hesitated. "You love me?" more silence before he finally answer. Calmly.

"Yeah. I do." He rested his chin on her shoulder then and felt as she ran her fingers slowly across his arm. It felt nice.

"I love you, too," She said and felt his grip tighten slightly as he relaxed. They were quiet then. Not because they didn't know what to say, but because there was nothing left to say.  
They laid it all out on the table. And it couldn't be taken back. They didn't want to take it back. There were absolutely no regrets like both had expected.  
It was so peaceful and so perfect and they could just be together now. In silence, while hidden away from the rest of the world.  
Well… they could just mind their own business, because they didn't need the world. What they needed was each other and God and nothing else. And that was all right here right now.

XxXxX

End

Thanks for reading, leave a review and God bless.


End file.
